Team
by inocenciagrimaldi
Summary: Inocencia Grimaldi is not at her station and Spock is concerned. He visits her in her private quarters. SpockxOC oneshot OOC Spock


"Captain, where is commander _?" Spock asked as he exited the turbo lift, onto the bridge. You were not at your usual station, and he had not seen you yet today.

"Commander _ has called out sick today, Spock."

"Sick? With what?"

"Umm, I think it was strep or something." Kirk said slightly distracted. Spock was silent for a moment, thinking of all the things he knew about the human illness. "Has Dr. McCoy seen to her yet?"

"Yes, McCoy has looked in on her. He has given her some antibiotics and said that now she just needs rest."

"So no one is there caring for her?"

"No, _ said that 'She's a big girl, and that she can take care of herself'."

Spock paused another moment, considering what the captain had told him. Then he turned on his heel and headed back towards the turbo lift.

"Spock, where are you going?"

"I'm taking the day off, Captain."

"Well wait, you can't just-"

The door of the lift closed.

*knock knock*

"Who's there?"

"Commander, I heard that you are not well today."

"Spock? Um yeah, I'm sick today. Why, does the Captain need me?" Spock heard a rustling sound from inside, like you were jumping out of the bed.

"No, Kirk does not require your presence at the moment."

"Oh.." The rustling stopped. "Then what's up?"

"I wished to check and see how you were fairing."

"Oh!" You sounded pleasantly surprised. "Hold on just a second.." More rustling from in the room.

Spock could hear the sound of drawers opening and closing, and then the sound of fabric swishing.

When you finally came and unlocked the door, allowing it to open, Spock stood there with an eyebrow raised. You looked as though you had just shoved some clothes on, and your cheeks were tinted red. Whether from sickness or embarrassment, he wasn't sure.

"Mr. Spock, please come in. Sorry for the mess." Truthfully the room was fairly tidy, with a couple things scattered here and there. It was scarcely furbished, save for a bed and a few things you'd collected from previous missions.

Spock walked in, then turned to you. You really did look miserable, with dark circles under your eyes, and hair sticking up in several places. Not to mention your cheeks being red with an obvious fever.

"I don't mind Commander, I am going to be attending to you today."

"What, why? Did McCoy put you up to this? That's sweet Spock, but really I'm OK."

"Dr. McCoy did not put me up to this, I'm here because I wish to be of assistance to you."

" But I don't wanna get you sick Spock."

"Human viruses do not effect Vulcans."

"But you're half human."

"I assure you, it will not effect me _."

"Well, umm..." You shifted awkwardly. As sweet as it was, you really didn't want to trouble Spock. Plus you'd kinda had a thing for the half Vulcan science officer for awhile, and tended to get a little flustered when he was around. "Are you sure Kirk is ok with you just not coming in today? It seems like he would probably rather have you there, on the bridge with him." You could of swore you saw Spock's lips twitch in what was almost a smile. But then it was gone and you weren't sure if it had really been there in the first place.

"The Captain was most understanding, and agreed that you should not be left to your own devices while you are ill."

You somehow doubted that, but decided not to argue, as a wave of heat from the fever washed over you. You grunted slightly, then flopped back down on the bed in a not so graceful way. Fevers really sucked. They made you somehow feel hot and freezing all at the same time, with your body shivering but your head feeling like it had been set on simmer. "Well Spock, I mean, there's not a lot that you can do for me right now. McCoy just said to take my meds and rest."

Spock nodded in understanding. "Yes, and I am going to help you with anything else that you may require." You blushed, and somehow managed to turn even pinker. You did not want to think of any of the things that you might 'require' of Spock.

By this point you'd crawled back under your blankets again and burrowed into them. You felt very cozy as it was. "Geez Spock, it's just strep. I'm not dying or anything." You mumbled, though you were secretly pleased that he cared enough to offer. "I once heard that a hot beverage or soup can help ease irritation in the throat." He continued, ignoring your previous statement. "Have you eaten recently, Commander?" Actually, you hadn't eaten at all today, having felt to sick to go get anything. "Um, no, but..." Spock had already left the room.

He returned a few minutes later, carrying a tray of (f/s) soup, *yes (f/s) means favorite soup X)* crackers, and a cup of ginger ale.

"Checov and Sulu recommended the crackers and ginger derived beverage. Scotty suggested you partake in some scotch, but Checov said that would not be appropriate for while you are ill. Ah, and Uhura says to 'feel better soon'." He came over and set the tray in your lap. You were taken aback at how caring Spock was being. "Uh...I'll have to tell Checov, Sulu, and Uhura thanks when I see them next. Scotty too, I guess. A-And thank you, Spock." You silently cursed yourself for the stutter. It was the pointy ears, you couldn't help it.

"No thanks is required, Commander. I am only looking after the well-being of a fellow crew member." He brushed off your thanks, but when he turned you could see the very tips of his ears were tinged green.

The rest of the day sorta went on like that, anything you needed, Spock would do it. Not that you just needed that much, you were fairly complacent, but the Vulcan insisted that you were as comfortable as possible.

Finally as it was getting late, (Well, late relative to space time, and your schedule.) you were laying in the bed, but no matter how much you bundled yourself up in the blankets you were still freezing cold. Then just as you were fidgeting again, and cursing as you fumbled with the numerous blankets, Spock walked back in.

Despite his protests, you had sent him back to work earlier, insisting that the safety of the Enterprise was much more important than him fluffing your pillows or something. But he had continually come back every so often to check up on you. Now his 'shift' was over and he'd come back to check again.

As he entered you remembered something about Vulcan's. Their body temperatures were much higher than a normal humans. He walked up towards your bed, hands behind his back, formal and monotone as usual. Before he could say anything though, you looked at him with the most pleading eyes you could manage, and asked "Spock...?"

"Yes, Commander _?"

"Will you snuggle with me?"

"...You wish me to.….snuggle..with you?" He asked, not quite a sure he'd heard right.

"Mmhmm.." You nodded. Normally you would not have been so forward, but you were really cold, and honestly you really wanted to cuddle with Spock. Plus you'd just taken your meds, and may, or may not have been a little doped up.

"Umm..." He shifted awkwardly. You could see the green creeping up his face.

You sighed audibly. "Sorry, never mind. That's ok Spock, it was a dumb request…" you mumbled, trailing off.

He straightened a little bit, and regained his composure.

"Well, I suppose that as your care taker, it would be...illogical..for me not to assist you with something that you require."

You looked at him hopefully, and once again you thought you saw the ghost of a smile cross Spock's lips. You then grinned ecstatically as he slipped his shoes off and-very hesitantly-climbed into the bed next to you. Allowing you to snuggle up next to him, wrapping your arms around his waist, reveling in the body heat he was giving off. He then very cautiously draped his arm over your shoulder, so that you could be in a more comfortable position.

You wound up falling asleep right there, with your head on his chest. And rather than disturb you, Spock went to sleep like that too, honestly not minding it much at all.


End file.
